


A Tender Discipline

by epersonae



Series: The Magcretia Chronicles [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, referenced Kravitz/Taako/Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Magnus comes home a bit excited. Lucretia takes control.





	A Tender Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a direct sequel to [Of Kindness and Cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521615), or:
> 
> Taako: tries to be mean  
> Lucretia: you are like little baby
> 
> Like that story, this takes place in the continuity of [the only life you could save](https://archiveofourown.org/series/910215).

Lucretia was reading in the front room when he returned to Ravens Roost. The door slammed shut, then she heard him fall back against it with a sigh. 

“Magnus?”

As he came into the room with a sheepish expression, he said, “You're early.”

“Meeting got done sooner than I expected, thought I'd skip out on work and relax here. How was…?”

He blushed, and then she noticed the bloom of a hickey barely covered by his shirt collar. A sly smile spread across her face. 

“That good?” She patted the seat beside her. “Come tell me all about it, dear.”

He squirmed under her gaze, and she raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh now I  _ definitely  _ want to know,” she said, standing and crossing the room until she stood right in front of him. He was clean, freshly showered, but she could feel the heat that still clung to him. She touched the little mark by the hollow of his throat. 

“This is nice,” she said. “Which one gave you that?” He huffed out a breath. “Are there  _ more _ ?”

“Lucretia….”

“Mm-hmm.” She played with his collar as if she might undress him. Instead, she hooked a finger into his shirt and pulled him toward the couch. “So….”

He followed, sat beside her as she tucked her feet up and folded her hands in her lap. 

He looked at her hands. 

“I, uh, kinda walked in on them?”

She chuckled. 

“Surely more to it than that?”

He stumbled through the whole story, still not quite looking at her, blushing furiously. Heat flooded her face as well, and she bit her lip trying to keep her composure. 

“He bossed you around, then?”

“For a while, anyway.”

She hummed thoughtfully. 

“He is a bit of a soft touch, honestly,” she said, that wicked smile playing at the corner of her mouth. He finally looked at her. 

“...Luce…?”

“I dunno, sure seems like you still need a bit more  _ direction _ .”

His eyes fluttered closed. She tapped his knee lightly, thoughtfully, and his whole leg jolted at the touch. 

“Yes, I think so.” When she put a hand on his cheek, he turned toward it as if to kiss her palm. She pulled the hand away, then leaned forward. “Were you going to just rub one out before I got here, hope I wouldn't notice?” He groaned. “Sorry to upset your plans.”

“Luce, I —”

She tsked at him. 

“Magnus. Really.”

He bit his lip, staring at her with wide, almost panicky eyes. Hers narrowed as she examined his flushed face, the way he swallowed, leaned toward her ever so slightly. 

She stood again. He started up, but she put a hand on his shoulder for him to stay. 

“A few less clothes, I think,” she said as she tapped a foot. He struggled out of his shirt, getting it caught around his neck briefly in his rush. He fumbled with his boot laces, dropped one boot then the other to the floor with a thud. He started again to stand to take off his pants. She shook her head. 

“Seated, please,” she said, trying to keep her own voice from trembling. He blinked and gave a little shudder, then nodded. 

“Okay, yeah, cool cool, okay, I can do that —”

“Magnus?”

His mouth snapped shut. 

“Thank you, dear.”

He wiggled out of his pants, pulled off his socks. He looked up at her with a heady mix of lust and trepidation. She looked him over. His chest heaved with every nervous breath. His hands picked at the seam of the cushion. He was flushed all over, just the coloring to show every bit of emotion. He shifted a bit, and she glanced at the erection pressed against his pubic hair. 

“Hmm. How shall I….”

His brow knit with the strain of not speaking. 

“I was going to have you get yourself…ready…. But it does seem like that won't be necessary.”

He moaned, and his untouched cock twitched. She chuckled. 

“Interesting. Okay, I'm curious. Say I hadn't been here, and you needed a little…something.” She nodded at him. “Show me.”

“Well, I would've —”

She scoffed, shook her head. 

“Show, don't tell.”

He swallowed hard, staring at her. Her voice softened: “Go ahead.” She stepped close to him, murmuring in his ear, “If it's too much, just say the word.” He nodded, and she stepped back again. 

He leaned back in the couch, spreading his legs and wrapping one  hand around the base of his cock. His eyes fell closed as he stroked himself, slowly at first, then picking up speed, hips thrusting up. He paused at the top of a stroke to run his thumb over the tip, spreading the bead of precome that glistened there. His eyes opened and he moaned. She had to shift her stance, bite the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering herself, as a hot pulse stirred between her legs. 

“Very nice,” she murmured, and he gripped even tighter, his eyes fixed on her face. Her mouth went dry. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. “I think that's enough for now though.” His mouth worked as if trying to speak. She cleared her throat. “Yes, I think I get the idea. We don't want you too far gone yet.” Slowly his hand released his erection, which sprung upward once no longer held. His hands lay flat on his thighs. 

“So they gagged you,” she mused aloud. A whine bubbled up in his throat. “You must have been awfully noisy to justify that. You've been such a good boy so far, I don't know….” She tapped a finger to her lips. His lips parted and that whine escaped him. “Alright, then.” She pulled off her cardigan, folding it neatly and setting it on the coffee table, then the same with her dress. He sat up, leaning towards her. She smiled. What she  _ wanted  _ was to climb on top of him and fuck herself senseless on him. But she also wanted something else, a more subtle rush, and if she could be patient…. 

She looked around the room, evaluating the options. He started to say her name again, then swallowed the sound. 

“Good,” she said absent-mindedly. “Good good good. Keep that up….” He groaned and she turned back to him with a laugh. “Oh dear, I didn't even mean it that way. You are…. You're amazing.” She returned to stand by the couch and kissed his already sweat-sheened forehead. He tipped his head up, reaching for a kiss, and she stepped back. “Don't press your luck, sweetheart.”

She strode over to the fireplace, still in just her pale blue underwear, and stoked the fire. His eyes followed her every move. 

As she looked at the fire, she said, “So you thought you might be walking in on him pleasuring himself. What would you have done, if that had been the case? You can tell me.”

“I...I...I don't know, I couldn't decide if I wanted to, uh, join in, or just, uh, watch.” The blush climbed up his cheeks as he stared hungrily at her, walking across the room and settling into a chair across from him. 

“And what if you'd come home, worked up as you are, and found me here, like this, perhaps with a book in one hand and the other….” She slid a hand into her panties and let out an involuntary moan as her fingers met the heavy slickness of her lips. 

“Lucretia!”

“Yes, I suppose you might well” — she sighed, rolling her clit under her thumb — “sit at my feet” — she pushed up into her own hand — “and watch.” Across the room, he groaned. “Watch how I take care of myself in your absence?”

“I want to see, Luce I gotta see.”

“Oh, you mean  _ this _ ?” She snapped the band of her panties and the breath left him in a rush. Her eyes twinkled and her dimples deepened. “Hmmm, should I let you see?” She pulled her hand out and licked her fingers clean, wiping them on her thigh as casually as she could stand. She lifted her hips out of the chair and shimmied out of her panties. She spread her legs wide, throwing one leg over the arm of the chair, and watched as he slid from the couch and crawled across the room to curl up at her feet. 

“Not too close, dearest,” she said. “Don't want you to be  _ tempted _ . Not until I'm ready for you, anyway.”

He scooted back a few feet. She nodded, then returned to pleasuring herself, unhooking her bra and setting it on a side table, then resting one hand on her breast while the other returned to her clit, her lips. She let her eyes fall shut for a moment, losing herself in sensation, a small smile playing across her face. 

She opened her eyes again to the sight of him stroking himself slowly as he chewed on his lip. She laughed, soft and fond, but with a rough edge to it. 

“What are you doing?”

He panted, short shallow breaths. 

“I see why they had to tie you up,” she said. She glanced around, before shaking her head. “I don't think we have anything like that handy, but….”

He moaned out her name. 

She murmured a few words, stretched out her hand, and he was abruptly still. 

“There there, a minute of Hold Person ought to give you enough time to think about what you've done.”

This time, as she touched herself, she kept her eyes open and trained on him. She crooked her hand and slid two fingers inside, sighing as she did. She could see him strain against the spell, but he did not save against her magic. 

“You know,” she said, struggling to keep her voice even and cool as she fucked herself on her hand, “I was going to let you use that troublesome mouth of yours, if you need to have it filled to control yourself. But you had to….” She shook her head. “Oh Magnus, my darling Magnus.” 

She pulled out her fingers and slid down out of the chair, crouching in front of him. She pressed a damp finger to his lips just as the spell ended; his mouth fell open and his tongue darted out to lick. She pulled away. 

“You think your charm and enthusiasm will work with me so easily?” He licked his lips, leaned forward, as she hopped back into the chair. She took his chin into her hands and looked into his enormous gorgeous eyes. “You think I'm so soft for you that you can simply look at me with those big eyes and all my discipline will go out the window?”

She touched his lips again, then leaned back in her chair again. “Can you keep still on your own now?” He nodded. “You may watch. I  _ want  _ you to watch. I want you to know that I am thinking only of you as you watch.” His chest heaved. “But Magnus, dear, you may not move and you may not speak until I wish it.” Again he nodded. 

She paused, looked down at at him. 

“Actually, I think I want a little better view. Will you stand there for me, give me something to look at and think about?”

He stood slowly, stretching elaborately, popping his neck, flexing as he found a relaxed attention, his hands clasped lightly behind his back. She could, honestly, watch him like this all day, and twice as often naked, with his scars and tattoos, sturdy muscles and the soft fat around them, the curl of his hair. The little marks and bruises that the boys had left on him, silent evidence of how much he's loved. 

They'd pleasured each other uncountable times in uncountable ways, as the unaging wanderers they'd once been and in these settled times once again. And just the sight of him still thrilled her. 

She'd never thought — as she stroked herself, she remembered the times she'd gone to the Icosahedron when he was training and watched, and wanted, and feared it was never to be. She'd  _ lusted  _ after him, and had to set it aside. And now…. She looked at him, and pressed fingers to either side of her clit, and moaned, giving up the pretense of composure. She craned her hand again to slip inside, and though the sensation on her lips and around the opening was electrifying, she wanted more. 

She took a few steadying breaths. 

Even with that, her voice was low and ragged when she spoke: “Magnus.” His whole body strained towards her. “I need” — another breath, watching as his cock twitched upward, the glistening bead of precome shuddering with the movement — “I want your help over here.”

He came over to stand beside her. He was at exactly the right angle —and he must have known — for her to lick a long stroke up the underside of his shaft. She paused, just resting her tongue on the tip; he groaned, thrust forward. She pressed her thumb harder against her clit, feeling it too twitch with unfulfilled need. 

“Help for whom,” she muttered to herself, then said, “No, I want your gorgeous hands. You can get the angle that I can't.” She beckoned him to sit, and he took up a spot between her legs. “You're going to fuck me with your fingers while I touch myself.”

He smoothed one of his broad hands up her thighs until his fingertips grazed her lips. She reached her slick fingers down to him. He slid in one finger, then two, spreading her open. She tipped her hips to him as she toyed with her clit, stroked the outer lips around his fingers. He crooked his fingers and she groaned as they moved in unison. She began to pulse around his fingers. He rocked his fingers in time with her building orgasm.

“Yes, there's my girl, there's my good girl.” 

She unraveled under his hand and her own, whining and screaming, completely lost in feeling. Then they both slowed their movements until they were still. 

He pulled out slowly; she gasped at the sudden emptiness. Then he rolled up onto his knees and began to lick her, carefully avoiding her still over-sensitive clit. 

“I didn't say you could do that,” she said weakly. 

He lifted his head and looked at her. 

“But you want me to,” he replied, going right back to lapping at her with his broad tongue. She laughed and threaded her hands through his hair. 

“True.”

Somehow this encouraged him, and he moved from licking to sucking, first her lips, taking them into his mouth and pulling them taut. She groaned, hooked her legs around him, pulling him closer. Then he moved to her clit, licking and sucking until it was almost too much and then it  _ was _ too much, it was just right, she was tipping over into a second orgasm, he released her clit and laid his tongue flat over her. She throbbed, rolled her hips up to him, her eyes fell shut, and she gave herself over to it entirely. 

As she returned to herself, he was wiping his face with the back of his hand, sitting back on his heels. He was flushed all over and his untended cock stood stiff and trembling. In a single swift motion he pushed up onto the chair, poised to slide into her. 

She put a hand on his chest, laughing weakly. 

“Oh, I don't think so, dear. You've already been pushing your luck.”

His mouth fell open. 

“But….”

She gave him a benevolent smile. 

“Oh I'm not going to leave you  _ unattended _ , but just because  _ someone  _ let you fuck them….”

She pushed him back, then stood, a bit wobbly, and walked him backwards to the couch. With one hand she pushed him to sit. For a moment, she just looked at him again, drinking in everything she loved about his body. He looked up at her full of longing. 

She straddled him and sunk down onto him. He reached for her hips, but she shook her head. With a raised eyebrow, he put his hands up above his head. She nodded and smiled, then slowly ground down on him until he was moaning uncontrollably. He gripped the back of the sofa until his knuckles were white with the strain of it. She chuckled, and he bucked under her. She put a lazy finger on her clit and stroked in rhythm with the movement of her hips, and he whimpered her name. 

“Yes?” she said with as much cool as she could muster. 

“I'm not gonna — I'm — Luce I can't —”

“Oh surely you can.” She leaned back to display herself as she worked into one more orgasm. As she pulsed around him, he rocked and shouted; his hands flew to her waist involuntarily and he grabbed her hard as he came immediately after her. 

She collapsed onto his chest. 

“Nice,” she said. “Very nice.”

His laugh rumbled through her whole body. 

“Pretty mean, though, Luce,” he said.

“Mmm, somebody's got to keep you in line.”

“If you say so,” he replied. 

“Love you too,” she murmured. 

**Author's Note:**

> About 10 seconds later, Lucretia complains about her knees, while Magnus sighs about the mess, and both of them realize it's a little chilly, plus they have dinner plans….
> 
> //  
> So @hops was sharing a draft at the time referred to as "Mean Taako," the discord started talking about "Mean Lucretia," and I thought: what if they happened one after the other? So thanks the whole crew for _that_.


End file.
